A Place Called Home
by NerdyNinjaGirl
Summary: Cissnei always loved Reno's presence till she met Zack Fair, but he's in love with Aerith. What is she going to do now? Leave Reno to persue Zacks love or be with him. Mostly Zack and Cissnei in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1 What a Night

When I was a little girl I always wanted to have wings and fly away to a beautiful place. _What a stupid dream._

"Cissinei, get your head out of the clouds and focus."

"I'm sorry Tseng; I don't think I can stay focused on today's training."

"Fine but you have to train even harder the next time."

"Alright."

As I walk to my confines I see Reno and when he saw me I knew that he would drag me to go to the bar to have a drink.

"Yo, Cissnei you want to go get a drink," he said with a wide grin.

"Well…uh… I…"

"Oh come on they won't know that your 16."

"Fine but only one drink okay."

"Whatever, yo."

I don't know why but whenever I'm with Reno he makes me fell less depressed. His funny attitude and goofy grin always makes me feel much better like being a normal girl, but I know that that I would never have that dream.

"Come Reno dance with me."

"I think you had one too many drinks, Cissnei,"

"Aw, don't be a baby and dance with me."

"But there's no music and I think you should be getting to your room."

"Oh fine whatever you big baby."

The next thing I knew I was in Reno's arms and I knew he was taking me to my room. Oh great I must be seem lame to him, but then I liked the warmth of being in his arms; it made me feel so safe and secure. I could hear him opening the door to my room and I knew that he would let me go and I definitely didn't want that, so I did something so stupid. I pulled him down with me as he placed me down on my bed.

"Cissnei what are you doing," he said in a confused tone.

"I don't want to let you go."

BLACKOUT

The next morning I woke up and I saw Reno sleeping right next to me. I don't know what to do I didn't expect him to actually lay down right next to me. Thank goodness I wasn't drunk enough to do anything with him. I hope so. Man now I think I'm going to drive myself crazy, but I shouldn't be thinking so much in it we would probably forget about it I a couple of days anyways.

I'm going to try to take a shower and get ready before he could wake up. What a horrible idea I should have just change, brush my teeth, and ran out before he could wake up. 'Cause right when I got out of the shower and went to get my clothes in my bedroom he was awake.

"Uh…good morning to you too," he said as he turned his head away blushing.

"Um, I'm sorry," I said running toward the bathroom "could you please hand me my clothes off the dresser."

"Oh, sure here," he mumbled handing her her Turks clothes.

I quickly changed and at the same time thinking of what to say to him. Ugh, why did this have to happen to me and when I thought my life wasn't going to be hectic as it is. But when I walked out of the bathroom Reno was gone.

"Hmm, guess he was too embarrassed to face me. Oh well I'll see him when we go on our next mission." I said to myself. I don't get it how can I feel so calm when I just woke up with Reno in my bed.

Great my mission is to help SOLDIER get rid of some pests. Great. And to make matters worse I'm teamed up with Reno and Rude.

There was awkward silence the whole way there and the whole time we were on the mission till we got to sector 8 and I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

I saw him talking to Reno and Rude as I battle. He had the silkiest, black hair I have ever seen and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen, but that was normal for a SOLDIER but still it felt like I was in a trance. But I know that I can't fall in love because emotions always get in the way of better judgment and orders.

"So now we're outsourcing to the Turks?" he said and how lovely his voice sounded.

"SOLDIER's being stingy," I thought of a quick comeback.

"There's a manpower shortage," then turns around to see me with a surprised look on his face "huh?!"

"You're a Turk too?" he said as if I looked weak.

"I'm Cissnei."

"I'm Zack; it's a pleasure to meet ya."

Aw the way he said it made my heart do a little dance.

"Zack, aren't you on an assignment," said Tseng.

Oh great right when I was starting to enjoy this moment with Zack.

"Same objective need some help here."

"I appreciate the offer, but…"

"Oh how generous well Tseng, Zack I gotta go," at the same time I gave him a quick wink.

_Boy I hope I left him with a great first impression._

When I was helping a woman and a little girl a Genesis copy started to attack us, so I led him away from the people so they could escape.

Usually I'm at the top of my game when I battled but for some reason I was distracted. And when I was losing miserable to the copy out of nowhere Zack came out and protected me. When he defeated the copy it suddenly sprouted wings and before it could fly away Zack finished it off. I know I should have felt relieved but for some reason I felt said for it because it was my dream to have wings and be free from this world I have been taken into.

"When I was a kid I always wanted to have wings, you know like an angel."

I can't believe I told him that I never told anyone except…for Reno. And Zack is like a total stranger to me, so why did I say that I could have just thanked him and ran off.

"If people had wings then they'd be monsters," he interrupted my thinking.

I can't believe he just said that. "Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none they don't symbolize monsters," I said proud of myself.

Then he turned and looked into my eyes, those eyes those soulful, puppy-dog eyes he had melted my heart.

Then I thanked him showing him how much I appreciated his help then walked away feeling his eyes on me. As I walked away I prayed that some day we will meet again and soon.

All I could think about as I lay in my bed was Zack. Hoping for a new mission where we could meet again. Or even better some time alone. Ugh why I'm I thinking about this kind of stuff with a guy I just met and I wouldn't even be able to be with him being a Turk and all.

"I see that you spent some time with the SOLIDER puppy," said a smug voice.

It was Reno.

"Oh hey Reno you did well on today's mission."

I wonder if he wanted to talk about last night and how it was just the liquor talking. And meeting Zack made me forget everything that happened.

"Um I'm sorry about what I did last night; it was just that I had one too many drinks and it was the liquor talking and I just felt comfortable being around you like brother and sister."

"Oh right like brother and sister, right okay well goodnight."

"Okay Goodnight Reno, see you in the morning."

That whole night all I couldn't fall asleep because I kinda felt this bond between me and Reno that night and also the feelings I was having toward Zack and this attractiveness I was toward him and what I said to him that was so special to me that I only told one person. This was going to be a long night.

-Reno-

That night when she said "I don't want to let you go." my heart kept on speeding up like it was going to explode out of my chest. Oh I wonder I she could hear it if she did she certainly didn't mind because she pulled me down to lay next to her. Her face looked so peaceful and little strands of her red hair gently fall down over her face. Whoa. What am I thinking she was a comrade and she just pointed out that that night didn't mean anything to her. Just a brother and sister relationship, right?

Also when Rude and I were patrolling elsewhere I heard that she got acquainted with that puppy. And when I saw the face she was making when she was with him was pure happiness and I should be happy for her, right?

Ugh why am I acting like this, this can't be jealousy no it's not I don't feel that way toward Cissnei and I shouldn't be feeling like that toward her.

It's just a brother and sister relationship, right?


	3. Chapter 3 I Can't Believe It

On my way to train all I could think about was that moment I first saw him.

_Maybe the wink was a little too much. _I thought

"Ugh! I'm a Turk I shouldn't be putting up with this," I whispered to myself.

But it was really nice to meet him and when he looked into my eyes with his glowing blue eyes it was like . . . time stopped completely and it was so intense and hard to explain.

But I shouldn't be thinking about this too much because I'll get too distracted when I train.

But all I could see where those glowing eyes peering into my soul. I must be totally lame right now; I only met Zack two times last night and I'm already heads over heels for him like some kind of fan girl, but is that all it takes to fall in love. I sure wouldn't know being raised in Shinra and all. And I wish I could talk to someone about it but I can't say anything about it to the Turks. I could ask Reno . . . but it's Reno I don't think he knows too much about love except for one night stands.

-Sigh-

Reno.

I thought that I would fall for you first but I guess someone beat you to it.

-Reno-

Training was miserable. I knew that all Cissnei was thinking about was Zack.

Zack.

What was so special about Zack? I wonder if Cissnei knows that Zack has met the target and I think that Zack became quite fond of Aerith, but enough of that the main topic here is Zack. Whoa. Why should I be so worked up about someone like Zack he means nothing to me but I wonder what he means to Cissnei. Anyways it's not like they could be together. Also they just met and know that Cissnei isn't that lame.

-Cissnei-

Enough of this training I can't stand this anymore I need a good mission to distract me from Zack.

WHAT!

Was the exact reaction I got when I saw Zack with the target: Aerith Gainsborough; when I say them together I got this strange feeling of something like jealousy, confusion, and somehow relief. I know where the jealousy came from but relief. Then I got it I probably got that feeling because now I have a reason to be around him and spend more time with him but then deep down inside I feel like this also can help me get over him if he falls for Aerith.

UGH!

I hate this and these feelings I want them to go away and move on but I can't. I like this feeling of like but I not suppose to have these feelings they're useless to a Turk. I wish I was a normal girl but Tseng always told what was the point of being normal and that I would have a better life living within Shinra. Maybe he's right maybe he's wrong but it is my life and I should live how I want to.

XXXXXXX

Every day that passed by I knew that Zack was growing closer with "her" and it was hard for me to watch but I had to endure. I watch them day by day talking and laughing together and it hurts me wanting to be there with him and even if that can't happen I just want to have that same feeling that she has and to have someone to love me and not some artificial love I want real, sincere love but unfortunately in this world not everyone gets what they want.

Even though I have been watching them I never really had time to get close to him or even talk to him, maybe this plan isn't going to work out as planned. This could just mean that I shouldn't be with him. I wonder if any other Turk felt the way I have. I bet there has but I know none would admit that or even want to talk about it because I sure wouldn't.

XXXXXXX

When I got back to home I read that my next mission was to go with Zack on his vacation to Costa del Sol. I couldn't believe what I was reading three weeks alone with Zack on a beach in our own beach house. I knew then that this was going to be one of the greatest three weeks of my life.


	4. Chapter 4 The Arrival

We got to the station and boarded the train, the train was almost empty so we took a four seater our carry-on near the aisle and so we both got a window seat which made us sit right across each other. Most of the ride was in silence what let me scratch that the whole ride was in silence and I don't think Zack has notice and I didn't mind it because I really had nothing to say but yet it still bothered me in a way. Well at least I could enjoy the beautiful scenery, who am I kidding what beautiful scenery there was none on the outskirts of Midgar just dried up land with rocks sticking out. Then out of nowhere grass was starting to pop out of the cracks of the ground then as the train kept on rolling forward the grass started to get thicker and greener, then finally you could vast land of green and little hills popping out of the surface.

"Wow Cissnei it seems like you never traveled out of Midgar because of how your eyes lit up when the landscape changed." He said staring at me with those deep blue eyes.

Has he been staring at me? I could feel the blush sweep across my face.

"Well I never really had much time to admire it while I'm on a mission."

"When I'm on mission I don't really pay really much attention to my surroundings and Angeal always complains to me that a SOLDIER should always pay attention to my surroundings so I try." He said with a chuckle.

"You are just like a puppy." I mumbled.

"Hmm…?"

"Nothing." I said trying to hide my giggle.

XXXXXXX

When we excited the train the sun was so bright and the air so warm, I'm glad that I came here wearing my turquoise and white floral dress and was pretty impressed with Zack's it was a vintage black shirt with a cool skull design in gray and his black board shorts.

Soon we arrived to where we would be staying it was an isolated beach house that had a stairway leading down to its own stretch of beach. When we went inside it had a cozy looking living room, a magnificent kitchen, and two rooms with its own bathroom and closets. Then and there I knew this was going to be an unforgettable three weeks.

XXXXXXX

Zack got the blue themed room while I got the plain old white themed one which I could deal with for I hope I don't have to spend most of my time in my room and try to get a tan to my very much fair skin. After I was done packing I went to Zack's room to see if he wanted to get something to eat. When I walked into his room I caught him changing into his swim trunks, but I didn't see anything reveling only that he was only wearing his boxers, thank goodness not briefs, and if I came in just a few seconds after I did then I would have really seen a show.

I feel a deep blush cross over my face and close the door swiftly and tell him my sorry. He started talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention. All I was thinking about was how perfectly sculpted Zack's chest and abs were and how tan he already was that I never really noticed before. I felt so lucky because for out of all the boys in the world I had to be secluded with in a beach house I'm glad it was Zack.

"So, what do you think?" Zack said coming out of the room and snapping me out of my fantasizing.

"Huh?" I said out of all the other smarter things I could have said even though I really don't know what he's talking about.

"I was going to go to the beach and then go out to eat and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." He said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I would love to. I just need to go change."

When I was done changing into my bikini I looked at myself for a while in my body length mirror and for the first time I noticed that I had a good looking body and I didn't even care about my tan less skin.

When I arrived to the beach I saw Zack doing squats by the shore. He's always doing those squats like he's out of shape which seeing him in his trunks he totally isn't.

"Hey so what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Let's head towards the water." He said running off to the water and I decide to run after him.

When I ran into the water it was surprisingly warm and so clear I could see my feet move the white sand around and I felt so happy. Then in that moment I found myself under the water shocked by what was going on till I reached the top gasping for air and hear Zack's adorable laugh. I started hitting him in and end up hurting my hand on his rock hard yet soft chest.

"Sorry, it's just that you were staring off into space and I never miss an opportunity."

"Yeah well how do you like this?" I jumped on top of his chest and we both fell down then he squeezed onto my arms and we turned around so that he was on top and time just freezed as we both descended under the water looking into each other's eyes.

X-Zack-X

The time around me and Cissnei slowed down and looking into her intriguing hazel eyes, touching her soft, fair skin, and watching the way her red hair floating around her face in powered me to think of something that never crossed my mind when I think of Cissnei. We eventually surfaced the water and without even thinking about it I kissed Cissnei, her lips were so soft, and I was surprised that she kissed me back. When we finally pulled away I noticed that a heavy blush swept across her face and I could tell that I might have one too.

By the time we got back up to the beach house it was already late so we went straight to bed so we decided to just stay in. I was glad we could stay in because I needed some time to think about my situation. I really like Aerith she so sweet and cute, but Cissnei is really nice too and she can handle fights herself and is independent where as Aerith wouldn't hurt a fly and is so innocent and needs someone to protect her. Man, this is our first day in Costa del Sol out of the three weeks we have to be here and there's already drama. This is going to be a long three weeks.


	5. Chapter 5 I Want You

Zack

* * *

The next day we decided it to be a lazy day and I'm glad because I needed some time to figure out the situation we're in and how we're going to spend the next three weeks since that kiss yesterday. I think we should just let it be and pretend it never happened cause we don't think of ourselves like that and we can't get into a relationship if we wanted (that won't happen) because she's a Turk and I'm a SOLDIER. Also I really like Aerith, she's really sweet and caring and so innocent she'll need someone like me to look after her.

GRRAAWWLL, looking down at my stomach, looking at the clock, 12:23 pm. "Man, I really need to get something to eat."

Even though I slept in for like forever I didn't want to get up but my stomach told me otherwise. When I got to the kitchen I say all different kinds of fruits and juices everywhere and glass cups full of liquids with as many colors as there was fruits. I saw Cissnei reading a book sipping out of the strawberry smoothie or some other pinkish fruit of some sort. I don't think she heard me because she hasn't taken her eyes off the book since I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Cissnei"

She finally lifted her head after few seconds I spoke to her "Um you mean good afternoon Mary sunshine."

"Oh your right, so what have you been doing as I was sleeping."

"Well I woke up and took a jog, then took a shower, and finally, as you may see, I was experimenting with smoothies and made the perfect one after the 43rd I made."

"I only wanted to know about the smoothies but cool."

GRRAAWWLL

"If you're hungry there are 42 smoothies on the counter if you're brave enough to drink them."

"Um… sure I'll have some." I picked up the first one I saw, it was a light orangey color and looked safe to me. When I took the first sip it was ok but then it hit me. The nastiest taste I have ever well tasted, it was so bland and a little sting stayed in my throat.

"Gross what is this!"

"Hmm I think that one was dumb apples, peaches, and orange juice."

"The dumb apples I that were in the fridge but later found out that they were bad. Why'd you use those?"

"Yes and It's your fault for not throwing them away." She was laughing hysterically and that was the first time I've seen her like this and trying to be funny. I couldn't help but laugh along with (more like at) her.

"It's good to be seeing you laughing." She said giving me a sincere smile.

"You too, this is the first time I saw you laugh like that."

"Yeah, I know, my job doesn't really consist of a lot of laughter."

Cissnei

* * *

_Yeah and by the end of the day Reno would always cheer me up and make me laugh._ I thought to myself but enough of him just thinking about him makes me mad because we got into an argument before I left about not coming here with Zack. It's my life and my vacation days and I can decide whether or not I want to take on this mission and lately Reno hasn't been too fond of Zack, I guess he must be jealous of how better Zack is to him, but then jealousy isn't really Reno's style but then Reno's a mystery to all.

It's hard for me not to think about that kiss yesterday. I want to know if he gets the same rush I get when I look at him.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as if nothing happened; we just chilled at the beach and got to know each other a little more. And now it was time to start heading in.

"Hey Zack," I say to him as I get out of my beach chair and walk over to his.

When I got up around to see his face, I saw that he was sleeping.

"Wow, am I that boring to talk to," I giggle to myself and all I get as a reply was his grunting and tossing and turning in the chair.

I found myself looking staring at him the whole time, admiring his face. I got closer and closer to his face to where I could feel the warmth of his breath and I prop myself over him on his chair.

I want to relive that moment the other day. To just feel myself in his arms embracing me again. I want to live my life with no regrets. I want to kiss him so badly I can't stand it.

Suddenly I could feel harsh blue eyes on me. I rapidly opened my eyes to see that Zack was staring right up at me.


End file.
